Reviews and Other Thoughts
by Yuuki Hitsuguya
Summary: Many of you know, anime and manga is a very broad topic. I will be taking apart anime, reviewing them thoroughly, or just giving thoughts on relevant topics in the anime/manga community. Requests are excepted, if they are within reason. PM or review to submit your request. I will even try to put one shots, mini stories, and just random crap in here. Have fun reading!


Hello! This is my review for Ouran High School Host Club!

I've been watching anime for a while now and I love it so much! To make this account more interesting and not as boring, I've decided to put more ideas up with different types of content to entertain your whims! It can span from a variety of things, from Anime Reviews like this one to Anime Song covers! If you haven't already and want to see more content like this, please give a review or follow for more content like this! Alright, let's get right into this review!

 **Initial Impressions:** Before I actually knew what the show was, I actually watched on the Funimation channel when I was a lot younger. I remember laughing a lot while watching but not really remembering what it was about.

 **Story:** Haruhi Fujioka, a Honor transfer student, starts at Ouran High School, a school for filthy rich families. She stumbles into the Host Club by accident and breaks a VERY VERY VERYYYY expensive vase. Now being 80 million yen in debt, she's forced to work in the Host Club and has to get 1000 customers to request for her service in order for them to forget about her debt.

 **The Characters:** Let's start with the main protagonist, Haruhi. Haruhi is very kind, sweet, and passionate about the stuff she loves. She, in the anime, is very sarcastic, but nice, and stands up for what she believes in. Haruhi also doesn't care if she's seen as a boy or a girl, as she states in both the anime and the manga.

Tamaki Suoh is the main interest of Haruhi. He is very eccentric and a happy-go-lucky type of person. Despite his silly demeanor he had a very hard childhood. He is very protective his friends (especially Haruhi lol) and will anything for them. He refers to himself as Haruhi's dad so he's basically the father of the group.

Kyoya Otori: Kyoya is the "mom" of the group and the secret leader of the Host Club. He makes sure that he keeps Tamaki in check and also helps the Club with financial aid. Kyoya is cold and calculating but tries to be friendly to everyone at school. He is the youngest in the Otori family, knowing that he will never be the heir to the company. Despite all of that, Kyoya has fun with his friends, even though he claims that Tamaki is annoying.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka(Honey-Senpai): Honey is one of the oldest members of the Host Club. He's in class 3-A, which is basically a senior in high school in America. Honey is very sweet and adorable, but has a serious and insightful side. He's very used to being doted on by other girls and the Host members alike. Honey is also a prodeje in Karate and before joining the Host Club was the President of the Karate Club at Ouran.

Takashi Morinozuka(Mori-Senpai): Mori is the strong and silent type. Throughout most of the show, he doesn't talk much and just stands by Honey. Mori is also very skilled in martial arts, he was apart of the Kendo Club and Karate Club before joining the Host Club.

The Hitachiin Twins(Hikaru and Kaoru): The twins are very hilarious. They are both mischievous and love to cause chaos for the Host Club. Kaoru is the more mature out of the two of them while Hikaru is more unforgiving and sarcastic. They use their forbidden "brotherly love" act to draw in customers. They also like to use others for their own benefit.

 **Music Scores:** Music is very important to this show, you can see the care they put into making this anime. The scores are excellent and they help set the tone in the scenes.

 **Animation:** The animation is amazing! Even though it's an older anime (made in 2006, same year Fruits Basket), it's still wonderful to look at and it's very well animated. Very ahead of its time.

 **Overall Thoughts:** Ouran High School Host Club is a very well put together anime, full of laughs and tears. I love watching it and will probably never get tired of watching over and over again. The series can be light-hearted with lots of comedy, but in an instant, can put you in a feels train. I believe this anime will also and forever be one of the Classics.

 **Assigned Grade:** I give OHSHC an 8/10.

 **Similar Shows:** If you guys want similar shows like Ouran then I suggest looking and watching the following: Fruits Basket, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, My Little Monster, and School Rumble.

 **Recommend:** I would recommend this anime to anyone who is starting to get into it and for people who don't want to watch super heavy and sad. This anime is a very good blend between hilarity and some sadder kind of scenes. I'd say give it a try!

Alright, what did you guys think? Did I miss anything important? Was it good? This is my first review so please give me some feedback! If you haven't already, you should totally give this a review and follow this story! I'm Yuuki Hitsuguya and I hope to see y'all soon!


End file.
